Treasures
by ThirdCharm01
Summary: MN. It can take a lifetime to learn what the most precious treasures are.


Title: Treasures

Author: Third Charm

Fandom: Babylon 5

Pairings: Marcus/Neroon.

Story Type: Seasonal Fluff

Current Rating: T

Disclaimer: Babylon 5 and all subsequent major characters, plots, and ideas are the property of J. Michael Straczynski, Babylonian Inc. and Warner Bros. The following story was written only for the purposes of entertainment. No income had been made.

Warnings: AU and AT, not beta read, slash.

Spoilers: None really.

Summary: It can take a lifetime to learn what the most precious treasures are.

Author's Note: One Earth year equals 0.74 Minbari cycles. The Minbari words and phrases were found at the "JumpNow" website in John Hightower's Minbari dictionary. Though, not all are direct translations. The idea of Sha'arn is obviously Eren's. I'm just borrowing!

* * *

Treasures

Neroon smiled smugly at the scene before him. He had warned his old friend well in advance, but had Sha'arn listened? Oh, no! Of course not!

Neroon's shoulders shook in silent laughter as he watched on, remembering the evening when Durhann had told him of the Human Holy Day set aside for lovers. On one particularly cold winter evening after the so-called disappearance of Sinclair, he and Durhann had met for evening meal. The old _denn'bok_ (Minbari pike) Master had been in a particularly melancholy and reminiscent mood that night and had spoken ever so eloquently of old loves long ago lost to both time and battle during their evening teas by the fire.

Then the Elder spoke of a Human Priest that the Humans now referred to as St. Valentine. He spoke about how a special day was set aside by the Humans to honor the memory of the ancient Priest who had refused to obey the laws of his Warrior Prince, who had outlawed the Human Rituals of Bonding during wartime. The Priest had refused to obey that law in order to stay true to the calling of his heart, and as the legends say, to love. The Elder had told him the different versions of the ancient human tale of that Priest that had been passed on to him by Sinclair. At that time Neroon had scoffed at what he at the time called "the only true Universal constant; the arrogance of any and all Religious Caste". Durhann had simply smiled at him and told him that he would understand the true meaning of the tale when he finally met his One.

Now, as the _Satai_ (Ruler) watched his best friend trying desperately to dig himself out of the massive relationship hole he'd dug himself into with one of the admittedly most dangerous Human women he'd ever had the misfortune to become acquainted with, he thanked all that was held Holy that Durhann had shared that particular piece of Human history with him, for he HAD finally met his One, and he was now in the process of Courting his beloved. As the revered Elder had pointed out that night so long ago, he now understood the true meaning of the Ancient Human legend of St. Valentine; that love truly knows no bounds nor barriers. And unlike his sarcastic witticism, love was the true Universal constant.

Neroon also was grateful to the Elder for the simple fact that learning of that tale had helped him in avoiding his poor friend's fate, that of NOT honoring this most special of Human Holy Days for Bonded couples and lovers. Somehow, the idea of an irate Marcus taking him to task over such a huge gaffe in the Human Courtship Rituals had NOT appealed. So, as he waited for the Station shuttle and his beloved to arrive, Neroon was treated to the sight of the Clan Leader of the Night Walkers being... erm... "corrected" by one rather upset Captain Ivanova over his "lapse of memory".

Neroon hoped that his choice of gift had pleased his One. He had initially wished to present his heart's mate with a traditional Warrior Caste gift of a_ mebel_ (Minbari "panther") cub, but Delenn had discouraged him from that route by informing him of Babylon 5's laws regarding large predators. So, Neroon had studied his options carefully and came up with what he thought was the optimal solution to his dilemma. He only hoped that Marcus would as well.

Neroon was pulled back to the ongoing "discussion" by a well aimed slap that could have caused permanent damage to Sha'arn's extremely sensitive lower Crest had he not been in full armor. Then suddenly, Sha'arn gathered a still angry and struggling Captain in his arms and kissed her forcefully until she could do nothing more than return his ardor, thus ending the impromptu comedy show. Just as the applause of the watching crowd waiting for the shuttle died down, the conveyance arrived. Neroon found himself scanning the disembarking crowd nervously until he saw the beaming face of his beloved.

A radiant Marcus Cole walked up to the now smiling _Satai_ with a black bundle of fur held gently yet securely in his arms and said, "Thank you, Neroon. He's gorgeous!" while holding a large, black American short hair tomcat up for Neroon to view.

Said feline opened his eyes and took one nonchalant look at Neroon before yawning and snuggling back into Marcus's arms to continue his afternoon nap. Those now closed feline eyes that so matched his new master's emerald color were the impetus that had made Neroon buy him - on the spot - from his former owner, the new EA Ambassador to the Federation, rather than just ask for advice on such animals. The Warrior had paid quite extravagantly for his impetuosity too.

Neroon smiled at Marcus's enthusiasm for his new pet. "I am pleased that you find my gift acceptable," the Warrior said while reaching out to gently pet the tom's head. "I see that he is well behaved in crowds. I would have thought that such a small feline would be more skittish, such as our _goks_ are," he finished.

Marcus smiled back at his beloved. "Oh, no, Neroon! Samson is so well behaved! He's just a treasure!" he enthused.

Neroon leaned in for a kiss then, knowing that it was Marcus that was his heart's eternal treasure.

End


End file.
